Cody's New Girlfriend
by I-luv-Ashley-Tisdale
Summary: The boys are 14 years old. Cody is feeling insecure about his incompetence next to his brother. But what happens when he gets a new girlfriend and Zack is the one who gets jealous? Please read and review!
1. Jealousy

Zack and Cody came through the main doors of the Tipton, into the lobby, holding their skateboards.

"I still can't believe you landed that jump off the mini ramp!" Cody exclaimed to his brother Zack.

"You're just jealous. You knew I could make it." Zack replied. Cody didn't reply and was very quiet on the rest of the way up to their suite.

Cody was laying on his bed while Zack was down in the lobby. Zack's last words kept running through his brain. _You're just jealous_. The problem was, Zack didn't know how correct he was. The truth was, Cody _was_ jealous of Zack. He always had been. He always seemed to come out on top, he always seemed better then Cody at, well, everything.

"I wish there was something I could get or do that Zack can't do better." He said to the empty room. At least, it was empty, but at that moment, Zack walked into the room.

"What did you say?" Zack asked, trying to convince himself that he didn't hear what he thought he did. Cody sat up really fast.

"Oh...crap."


	2. Talking to Mom

"Did you just say what I thought you said?"

"N-no."

"Yes you did. You said you wished there was something you could do better then me. Is that how you feel, bro?"

Cody looked at his shoes. "Yeah." He answered quietly.

All Zack could do was stare at Cody.

- - - - - - - - -

Zack was in the lobby, waiting for his mom to finish her show. After a few minutes, Carrie came out holding a bouquet of flowers.

"MOM! I have to talk to you!" He half asked, half yelled.

"What happened?" Carrie answered fretfully.

"N-nothing bad, mom. It's just, I'm worried about Cody." He said. Carrie led him to one of the sofas in the lobby and sat down.

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked, setting down her flowers on the coffee table.

"He's really upset because he thinks I'm better then him at everything." Zack quietly said. Carrie didn't get it.

"What gave you that impression?" She asked.

"Well, I heard him say, 'I wish there was something I could do better then Zack.'"

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I don't know what to do." After this comment, Carrie sighed and said,

"Ok. How about, I go up there, and talk to him?"

"Yeah, okay, sure."

- - - - - - - - -


	3. New Girl

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry the first two chapters were so short. I'll make sure to have the rest be longer. Read and review please!**

Carrie casually walked into Zack and Cody's room, where Cody was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Cody, what's up?" Carrie asked. Cody lifted up his head and looked at his mom, and then set his head back down.

"Nothing." He said sulkily. Carrie sighed.

"That's not what I think." She replied. Cody perked up.

"Why do you say that?"

"Zack told me what you said." She said.

"Oh great."

"Cody." She drew him into a hug. "You can't compare yourself to your brother. Like I said after the dance contest, you're two different people."

"I know, it's just, He's better at everything!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find something soon." She kissed him on the forehead and walked out.

Cody sighed and lied back down.

- - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, in the lobby...

Zack was waiting on one of the chairs in the lobby, waiting for Maddie to return from the bathroom. Suddenly, a girl walked in, following a man and a woman, whom Zack assumed was her parents. The girl was very pretty, with long, sleek, brown hair, and a flowery pink halter top with a blue silk skirt on.

"Ooh, new girl." He licked his hand and ran it through his hair. He stood up and walked over to the girl, who was leaning against a sofa while her parents checked in. He cleared his throat, and tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"Hi." He said. She turned around and smiled.

"Hi yourself." She answered.

"I'm Zack. Zack Martin. What's your name?" He asked. She took a second to decide whether she should tell him. On the one hand, she didn't know him at all, on the other hand, he obviously trusted her.

"I'm Julia. Julia Woods." She said. "But my friends call me Jewel."

"Julia...Pretty name." He answered. Julia giggled.

"Thanks."

"So what are you doing here?" Zack asked.

"I'm here for two months. My parents are doing this business thing and they had to drag me along." Zack grinned.

"Two months? Great! I mean, I- uh..." He stammered. Julia laughed again.

"You're funny."

"And _you're_ beautiful." He said, totally out of it, staring at her. Julia realized where he was staring, and, rather offended, slapped him on the face, scoffed, and turned back to her parents. Zack rubbed his cheek.

"Ow... Well! She's out!" He walked over to the candy counter, where Maddie was standing. "Hey there sweet stuff!" He said. Maddie looked at him,

"Hi Zack. Why did the new girl slap you like that?"

"Crap, you saw?"

"Please, that was like the loudest smack I've ever heard!"

"Dammit. There goes my rep with the ladies."

"Why did she slap you?" Maddie repeated.

"Umm, I...don't know?"

"Yeah right, Zack."

"Fine. I was staring at her." Maddie looked at him expectantly. "Ugh, fine! I was staring where she didn't really like me staring." Maddie laughed.

"What did you expect? It's no wonder she slapped you like that."

"Yeah, yeah."

- - - - - - -

Julia and her parents made their way up to the 23rd floor, where their suite was. They passed the Martins' suite just as Cody walked out, ready to confront Zack if he had too. He saw Julia and his mouth dropped.

"H-hi." He said in a quiet voice. She turned around, but frowned when she saw who it was. She nodded,

"Zack." Cody was puzzled.

"Um, I'm not Zack."

"Don't play that game, Zack!"

"N-no, really, My name is Cody Martin, I'm Zack's twin brother." Julia was shocked.

"Ohhh my gosh! I am soooo sorry!"

"That's okay, so what happened between you and Zack?"

"Oh, that, after we introduced ourselves, he-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but what's your name?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm Julia Woods. So anyway, after we introduced ourselves, he started staring at my breas- um, he was staring at...me. So I slapped him." Cody laughed.

"Are you serious!" He continued laughing, "That is _so_ Zack."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So how long are you here for?"

"Two months. My parents are doing this business thing."

"Cool, so, um...see you around?"

"Definitely." She walked on, following her parents.

"Bye..."


	4. Blood and Tears

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I got a review asking me to show more depth and insight into the characters, which is what I was going for in the last chapter. In the story summary, I did not mention this: (it's now in the summary, but) in this fanfic, the boys are 14 years old. Sorry for not mentioning it before! Read and Review pls!**

**I'm sure everyone knows this, but character's thoughts are in _italics_.**

- - - - - - - -

Cody was sitting on the couch, with the TV on. However, he wasn't really watching TV, he was just thinking of Julia. _Damn, she's pretty. And Zack apparently ruined any possible relationship between them, so I might have a chance!_ At that moment, Zack came into the living room, fuming.

"Damn that Julia!" He yelled, storming into their room, totally ignoring Cody. Cody looked over at the now closed door to their room, and a smile broke out on his face. Meanwhile, Zack was pacing around their room, yelling at the empty room.

"I can't believe that woman! I cannot believe she slapped me like that! Hell, I'm fourteen, what did she expect!" Cody could hear him yelling even though he was in a different room. He started laughing at Zack's 'I'm fourteen' remark. Truth was, that's very true. That was what Zack did with every girl he ever was with. He finally decided to get on Zack's nerves, so he got up, turned off the ignored TV, and went into the bedroom.

"Boy, that Julia sure is a nice girl!" Cody said, pretending it was just a random fact to say as he was walking in. Zack turned quickly around, and glared at Cody with _pure _hatred. Cody had never seen him so mad. Suddenly he regretted coming in here, saying what he said.

"Shut...UP!" He screamed, jumping on Cody and punching him straight in the face. Cody moaned in pain, and as Zack got up, he clutched his bleeding face.

"Ohh, ow, OH MY G-d! **(A/N: I'm Jewish, which is why I wrote god like that)** OWWW! Ahh crap!" He had never been in such pain. A point blank, hate-powered punch straight to his face. "DAMMIT ZACK!" He yelled. He was about to deliver his own punch to Zack, but Carrie walked into the room, having gotten a sort of Mother-sense that Cody was hurt. Seeing the blood on Cody's face, she almost fainted, but grabbed the door jam to keep herself up.

"Wh- wha- what happened?" She said, trying to make sure she didn't faint. She was praying that Cody had blood on his face for a very innocent reason. Zack and Cody didn't answer her right away. "WELL!" Zack looked at Cody, and then at Carrie.

"I punched Cody." Zack said matter-of-factly. However, this was _not_ what Carrie wanted to hear.

"WHY?"

"He made me get mad at him."

"What? He made you- what? No! That's no reason to punch your brother. Cody, what did you say, anyway?"

"My exact words were, 'Boy that Julia is a nice girl,' Mom." He said. Carrie looked from him, to Zack.

"You- and you-? Who's Julia?" She asked. She had sort of directed the question at Cody, but Zack jumped in, venting his anger he had at Julia and Cody.

"JULIA IS A REALLY PRETTY GIRL, THAT CODY STOLE FROM ME!" He screamed. Cody was in total shock.

"What? That's- that's not true! I didn't _steal_ her from you! Mom, he was staring at her, and Julia slapped him, and then I met Julia, and she likes me, and I like her, that's what happened!" Carrie slid down to the ground.

"Cody, go into the bathroom and..." She gulped, "wash the blood of your face." Cody left the room. "Zack, you can't punch your brother just because he likes a girl that you like." Zack glared at his mother.

"Mom. It's more then that." He said, trying not to start yelling again.

"Then what is it?"

"It's..." He heaved a big sigh. "It's nothing."

"Zachary Martin!"

"MOM! IT'S NOTHING!" He walked past his mom out of the room. Carrie distantly heard the front door slam shut. Cody came into the bedroom, holding a washcloth to his face.

"Damn...was that Zack slamming the door?"

Carrie was crying. "Y-yeah." Cody saw her crying and suddenly knew what he had to.

"I'll be right back, Mom."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review please!**


End file.
